1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to fitness-based activity tracking systems and, in particular, to methods and systems to determine the likelihood that a fitness-related or other reported activity was actually completed by a participant.
2. Background of the Related Art
Runners, cyclists, walkers, and other fitness enthusiasts today have access to numerous social wellness-oriented websites and associated mobile and tablet applications that permit them to track and store in an online database their daily running, cycling, walking or hiking routes. These sites may also provide useful community-based fitness content, searchable databases of events and courses, online training tools and fitness calculators. Mobile apps use the built-in GPS technology of the iPhone®, Android™, Windows® and Blackberry® mobile devices to enable users to record and chart their daily fitness activities and routes right on their devices. In particular, such mobile applications enable the user to record work-out details including, for example, duration, distance, pace, speed, elevation, calories burned, and route traveled on an interactive map. This workout data can then be saved to the website, where the user and others can view the data, build a comprehensive workout history, and the like.
In addition to mobile applications, other known devices (such as pedometers) measure and record physical activity, such as a number of steps taken.
While these physical activity recording devices work well for their intended purpose, some users may report amounts of activity using such devices that may not be consistent with the user's true level of physical activity. Indeed, recently a Company used pedometers to record the activities of employees as part of a Company challenge aimed at motivating employees to become more active in the workplace. Via their pedometer, some employees reported extraordinary large amounts of activity that were believed to be inconsistent with actual activity. When confronted, the employees admitted to cheating, e.g., by attaching the pedometer to a pet, putting the device in a cycling machine or fan, or other creative but necessarily deceptive actions.
The techniques described herein address this problem.